1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conveyor system, and more particularly to a conveyor system for unloading a tractor-trailer cargo box designed to transport bulk refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable means for unloading and discharging, from large trailers, the bulk refuse contained in cargo-box transporters.
There are many forms and types of cargo boxes for vehicles that are used in transporting bulk cargo, such as trash and refuse. This refuse is generally compacted within the various cargo boxes, thus leading to problems in unloading. Several methods of unloading have been attempted, but there have been numerous problems with respect to breakdown time. Due to the heavy loads and the compactness of the refuse materials, the average conveyor system employed is not structurally capable of moving the total bulk of material contained in these cargo boxes, particularly with respect to the large tractor-trailer type generally being used for long hauling.
Breakdown problems have become very serious, and designers of such vehicles are continuously working on improvements--not only in the cargo-box trailers, but also in the means for unloading them in an efficient manner, whereby the discharge of the contents is complete.
One such example of a refuse-conveyor system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,769 issued to Philip J. Sweet, et al, and is well known in the industry. However, it can be seen that the conveyor system as disclosed must move the entire load of refuse within the cargo area at one time for discharging. Hence, the weight and extreme loads of a full cargo to be discharged create drastic problems.
When a conveyor system is designed to move a full load along the full length of the cargo box, the chain belt and the bars cannot withstand the constant strain under the forces generated. Thus, the load must be reduced on the overall conveyor system.
It can be understood in the following description of the present invention that an improved conveyor arranged as disclosed will overcome the now-inherent problems in existing conveyor systems used for this purpose.